I Prefer Pancakes
by Take You To Another World
Summary: After being confronted by the hockey jocks about her 'flat' problem, Maya is started to wonder if they were right about Cam not being satisfied with the size of her chest. So she decides to ask him. Read to find out what he says! Just a short & cute one shot of Maya and Campbell!


**Heyoooo! Here's a cute little one-shot that I thought of today. I was wondering whatever happened to the Ice Hounds calling Maya "Pancake"? And thus, this story was born! :) This is current time so Maybell is together, and Cam's arm is still broken. **

**Slightly OOC because Maya is sort of a badass. ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters. I only own my idea. ;)**

* * *

I Prefer Pancakes (Maya's POV)

I stood at my locker unloading my backpack from all the heavy books inside it. I decided to check my Facerange and Twitter on my phone since I had a few minutes until my next class. While standing there with my head down looking at my phone I suddenly felt one strong arm wrap itself around my waist. My head shot up from my phone in shock looking behind me to find Cam smirking.

"Well hello there." I said looking at him and flashed him a smile. "Hey. What's up?" He asked removing his arm from my waist and resting his back on the locker next to mine. I shut my phone off and put it in my bag, "Nothing, just on twitter." I said while grabbing my French textbook and whatever else I needed for class. "Ahh, you ready?" He asked motioning towards the French room.

"Um, I'll just meet you there. I gotta call my mom to bring me money because my dumb self forgot my lunch on the counter this morning by accident." I said laughing at myself. "Okay, see you soon." He said putting his good hand on my left arm pulling me towards him. I smirked and placed my right hand on his neck giving him a peck on the lips. "See ya." I said as he flashed his lopsided smile and turned around and walked towards the French room.

Just as Cam walked away I quickly called my mom to let her know that I forgot my lunch, and to ask her if she could give me some money. She said that she would have my dad bring it over before lunch. Once I was done with my phone call I tossed it into my bag, shut my locker, and locked it. I turned around to find Dallas, Luke, and Owen walking down the hall.

"Hey _pancake_. Have you ever considered getting surgery to fix your 'small' situation?" Luke insulted. I rolled my eyes trying to shrug it off; even though it really hurt my feelings. "No, but I think you probably give it a thought." I said pointing to his private area and smirking.

Dallas and Owen 'oohhhhh'd' at him as Luke scoffed, "If I were you, I'd watch what you say. May I remind you...we are the _Ice Hounds_." He said trying to intimidate me. I just rolled my eyes, "Yeah, _may I remind you _that the hockey team you're trying to intimidate me with...my boyfriend is on it." I mocked him. Then Owen stepped in, "Okay, niner. We're just hinting at the fact that Cam would probably want some bigger jugs. So don't come crying to us when he leaves you for some puck bunny." Just then the bell rang signaling for all of us to get to class.

The bumped past me on their way to their classes. I started walking to the french room just thinking, _'Jugs'? Cam wouldn't leave_ _me for some puck bunny, right? I mean...he's not interested in that type. They're just trying to push my buttons. Anyways, I need to know if my "flat chest-y-ness" or whatever is a problem with Cam. _My train of thought was interrupted when I realized I was in the french room. I sat down with Cam realizing that Tristan wasn't in school today. Probably sick.

I was still out of it thinking about what the dumb jocks have said when Cam started to get up. I snapped out of it when I heard Cam say something. "What? Sorry I didn't hear you." I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me furrowing his eyebrows, "I asked you why you weren't getting up because the bell rang." He said chuckling at me. I snapped back to reality once I realized I probably looked mentally challenged. "Oh yeah...right." I said packing up my books and getting up from my seat. "You alright? You haven't said a word to me all lesson long." Cam questioned worriedly.

I stood next to him as we made our way out the door of the classroom. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about we have lunch in the garden today? I have to ask you something." I asked as we got to my locker. "Okay...Sure, can't wait." He said smiling and leaning in. I brought my head closer to his as our lips connected for a few seconds. He pulled away but kept his mouth near my ear, "Try not to bite my ear off this time." He commented. I shoved him away from me playfully, "Get outta here." I said smiling and giggling.

I opened my locker to let a note fall out of it. I looked at it on the ground and bent down to grab it. I opened it up from it's folds. It read:

_Maya-_

_I still have your chicken cutlet. I think you might need it to impress rookie! ;)_

_-Owen kiss kiss :*_

As I read it I felt Cam getting closer to see the note. I crumbled it up before he could see it. "What is it?" He asked as I tossed it inside my locker. "Nothing just a note from Tori." I lied. I didn't want him going after his teammates just because they are picking on me; besides, I'll tell him later on at lunch

"Oh okay. So I'll see you at lunch in the garden?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me. "Yep, I'll see you then." I said giving him my most convincing and reassuring smile. His lips matched mine as he brought his good hand up to my left arm and rubbed it briefly giving me a quiet, 'kay'. He removed his hand and turned around walking down the hall to his next class. I sighed as I grabbed everything for English and went to my class.

**_**Lunch**_**

I practically ran out of the front office grabbing my lunch money from my dad obviously running late to meet Cam in the garden. I quickly ran to the cafeteria and bolted through the line grabbing pretty much anything I could get my hands on to eat. I paid and bolted towards the garden with try full of food in hand.

Once I finally made my way up to the school garden I saw Cam sitting down on the bench where we had our awkward nibble or kiss type thing on his ear. I blushed from the memory, _that was really embarrassing_. Just then Cam noticed me walking towards him and stood up to greet me. "Hey, My." He said as I set down my tray on the bench. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

I smiled up at him, "Hey." I said leaning in giving him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry I was late. I had to run to the office to get my lunch money from my dad." I apologized to him. "Oh it's fine. I haven't been waiting for long." He said smiling down at me. "Okay, now let's eat. I'm starving." I said turning to my appetizing lunch.

He did the same as me sat down next to each other on the bench eating from our trays. After a few minutes of eating in silence he broke it, "Oh hey. Didn't you wanna ask me something?" He inquired making me freeze. _Oh yeah. Forgot, whoops. Oh well, I'll just ask him, I need to know if my small chest is a problem. _I turned towards him, "Ummm. Well for starters um. Luke, Dallas, and Owen confronted me earlier this morning. Annnnd...it wasn't the first time they have confronted me about this issue I have." I said biting my lip nervously.

"Go on. They didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He asked worriedly. "No no no. It's just they told me that I look...like a little girl. Immature for my age." I said slowly. I felt the heat burn in my cheeks. This was embarrassing. How come we are always at garden when I humiliate myself in front of him?

He raised his eyebrows confused, "Huh?" _Really, he's not catching on? _"Cam, they're calling me pancake because of my 'flat' issue. They're saying that I should consider getting surgery to fix them." I blurted faster than intended looking down at my boobs. His eyes widened once I was finished saying it. He set down his food on his tray and turned towards me, "Maya. Don't listen to are perfect the way you are. Please don't change because some dumb jocks are giving you a hard time over it. I like you for you, and you don't need _boobs_ to change that." He said as I tried to hold back the blush that was creeping on my face.

"Really?" I beamed. I've never had a guy say that to me. "So it's not a problem? I just got worried because they were saying that I wasn't going to satisfy you or something." I added on. I internally rolled my eyes at what Luke and Owen were commenting to me. "Of course not." He said bringing me into a hug.

I hugged back smiling like an idiot, "Thanks. I should of never of listened to them in the first place. Their opinions don't matter." I said over his shoulder. He pulled away from me but kept his face near mine, "No they don't. As long as you love yourself, it doesn't matter what other people think of you. Well you know...besides me because I'm awesome." He said tooting his own horn.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're such a major dork." I smiled and playfully punch his arm. He smirked, "Maybe so but I'm your dork." He said. He leaned in and captured my lips in his for a kiss. One of those kisses that we don't normally have. It was full of passion and bliss; letting our mouths actually move in sync with each others. It wasn't quick or rushed; it wasn't a chaste kiss, it was _the_ kiss that I was dying to have with him.

He pulled a part for air after a few minutes. I felt the redness form on my cheeks for like the millionth time today as we still kept eye contact. "And for what it's worth. I prefer pancakes because that are delicious." He smirked and winked at me as my eyes widened. "And you wonder why we call you 'Cheesy'." I laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. _How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

**Kay. That's it! I got bored and this story just came to mind. I think Maya's pancake-y-ness suits her, don't ya think? I don't know... Well. Review if you liked it! I had fun writing this, and I was probably smiling like an idiot at my computer the whole process of typing this. Haha, oh well. I's going to go eat a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Yums and goodbye! :D**

**~TYTAW .xx **


End file.
